


Who's the Alpha?

by papyrus4sirus



Series: Eyes On Me [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyrus4sirus/pseuds/papyrus4sirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place during the events of Jurassic World, a seemingly simple phrase spoken by Owen sets into motion a slight problem for Zach. One-Shot. For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Alpha?

“Who’s the Alpha?” Gray Asked curiously. 

“You’re looking at him, kid.” Owen answered; pride evident in his diction. 

The words rattled Zach sending an unexpected thrill along his spine which visibly made him shudder. The movement was not unnoticed by Owen who promptly turned his attention from Gray to the eldest sibling. Bemused, Zach quickly averted his eyes from Owen’s, feigning interest in the raptors once more.  
There wasn’t enough time to process this uncharacteristic response to Owens’ words, there was an Indominus Rex to be reckoned with and family to protect. So Zach brushed it off and focused his attention on the immediate problems at hand. 

~~~~~

When the plan to use the raptors to take down the Indominus failed immeasurably, the weary group of four made their way to the lab located at the focal point of the island. What followed were vicious raptors hell bent on taking them out. In the ensuing scuffle Zach and Owen were separated from Claire and Gray inside the labs. All had fled to safety from the shattering glass and fast pursuit of the velociraptor that made it inside. Owen had led Zach to an ‘employee’s only’ passage that seemed secure. The space had a metal stairwell that presumably led to an alternate exit out of the building. 

“Do you think they’re alright?” Zach asked, hating the quiver in his voice despite his attempts to mask it.

Owen turned to face him, “Of course. Claire’s capable and she knows this building.” 

“Right.” 

Zach couldn’t help but admire the cool determination and composure that Owen possessed. He tried so often to emulate that behavior when it came to his younger brother Gray, but try as he might he felt he paled in comparison to Owen, the Alpha of deadly velociraptors. 

A loud bang was heard outside the door they had bolted in their frenzied escape, followed by the scraping of sharp claws. Instinctively Owen outstretched his arm protectively across Zach’s middle as he watched the door. Zach inhaled sharply, feeling himself inappropriately aroused. Was it the adrenaline? Had he lost it? Was he about to die with a partial boner? The word ‘Alpha’ sprung to mind once more exacerbating his sorry state. 

When the noise desisted Owen gradually lowered his arm back into his own space. Zach took a full breath and walked a few feet from where he had stood glued to the wall next to Owen.

“Should we make for the exit?” Zach asked uncertainly, feeling properly thrown off kilter. 

“I think we need to stick it out here a bit longer.” Owen said, staring fixedly at the door, “I’m trying to gather a plan, I know my raptors. They’re smart as hell.” 

Owen pulled his attention back to Zach. He noticed he had moved and that his back was to him. Concerned, he approached the teen and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You okay?”

Panicked, Zach pulled away and turned to face Owen, “yeah I’m fine.”

Owen gave him a once over and found the culprit of Zach’s behavior. Interesting. Zach had not met his eyes and was now leaning against the wall again. Owen decided to stand next to him again.

“Adrenaline is a funny thing.” Owen said casually, a smile ghosting over his features as he looked at the ground. He could feel Zach tensing next to him.

“Yeah?” Zach asked, daring to look at Owens profile. 

“Yeah, gets the blood pumping in all sorts of places.” 

If possible, the conversation was making Zach harder. What circle of hell had this vacation brought him to? 

Owen moved to stand directly in front of Zach at his full height.

“Hey, it’s a natural response, alright.” Owen insisted.

Zach forced himself to look at Owen and also stand at full height, “I know, okay.” He said haughtily, trying to control the situation.  
Owens lip twitched. 

“Don’t give me that attitude.” His words weren’t aggressive but he wanted to make his point. Owen half wished he had his clicker with him. 

How could Zach hate and admire a man so much at one time?

“Whatever.” He said angrily, the front of his pants bulging no less.

“Scared creatures tend to lash out.” 

Zach tried to push past Owen, pissed off and done with the conversation, but Owen pushed him back against the wall. Before Zach had a chance to really throw a fit Owens hand had cupped his hard-on. Zach gasped loudly

“You want to be in control, kid?” the words were probing and slow, just like the hand moving across Zach’s cock. His mind was a cloud of bliss.  
“Yes.” He answered clearly, the tremor running up his back once more.

Owen pulled his hand away and Zach opened his eyes which appeared wide and glossy. 

“Then watch and learn.” Owen said, a predatory smile breaking across his face. 

Quickly and forcefully Zach was divested of his belt, and his pants and underwear pulled down to his knees. Owens action were so fast Zach’s mind was reeling to catch up. Owen firmly placed his hands on either side of Zach’s neck, using his thumbs to tilt his chin up. Owen captured Zach’s mouth biting at the soft pout of his lips and licking his way inside. Owen began rolling his pelvis against Zach’s bare cock. The friction bordered on painful, maybe he meant it too. Zach was overwhelmed by the sensation and let out tiny breathy moans. 

Owen bit Zach’s lower lip with enough force to gain a pained gasp from Zach. Owen stopped his grinding and finally took hold of Zach’s length, pumping him fully. With his other hand now wrapped around Owen’s neck he broke the kiss to watch Zach’s expression. His eyes looked hazy, his mouth more swollen and lips parted invitingly.  
“You gonna make it kid?” Owen asked after a particularly deep moan. Zach glared at him.

Owen played with the pre-come that oozed from the tip of Zach’s cock, dragging it along his shaft and to his balls. The fondling had Zach squirming and growing louder. Owen returned to stroking him and held onto his neck a little tighter. A few more upward strokes and Zach was coming, muttering “shit, shit, shit” under his breath the whole time.  
When Owen stroked him limp, he released both his hands and stepped back, smiling at the debauched teen. 

Coming down from his high and feeling Owen’s eyes on him he quickly pulled up his pants and underwear and adjusted his shirt. 

“Here.” Owen said, holding out a hand containing Zach’s belt. Zach briefly caught his eye and mumbled ‘thanks’ before taking it from him. 

Now Zach was beginning to feel awkward. He watched as Owen picked up his rife from the ground. He noticed that Owen had a sizable tent in the front of his jeans. Feeling impulsive, and rather like he had something to prove, Zach approached Owen and firmly placed his hand over Owen’s dick. 

Owen looked down at the hand and then at Zach.

“That’ll be for another time.” Owen relayed, followed by a wink and half grin. 

Suddenly Owen was turning and heading down the stairs.

“Come on! We’ve got shit to do.” He called back. 

Zach stared before quickly following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I may continue this either in the vein of the Jurassic World film canon, or as a sequel after the events of Isla Nublar.


End file.
